A Pirate Drive Rescue (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Pirate Drive Rescue. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Mabel Pines: (voice over) A Pirate Drive Rescue! The episode begins with Captain Whiskers, he discovered the resurrections. Captain Whiskers: Can it be...? Vypra: (as she and Olympius rises up from the graves) Long time no see, Captain Whiskers. Captain Whiskers: Prince Olympius and Vypra, I see you've been resurrected already. Prince Olympius: I notice you haven't changed a bit, Captain Whiskers. Captain Whiskers: Nor have you, we'll never succeed destroying the Power Rangers. Vypra: So, I take it you have a plan on your own, Captain? Prince Olympius: We will follow whatever it takes for our revenge against the rangers. Captain Whiskers: I know just the two who I'm planning to revive, Olympius. So, they prepare themselves for the next resurrection of Flurious and Moltor. Captain Whiskers: Welcome, Flurious and Moltor! Flurious: Captain Whiskers we presume! Prince Olympius: Correct, Flurious, Captain Whiskers has a plan for the two of you. Moltor: What do you three have in mind? Vypra: By destroying the Power Rangers and conquering the earth. Flurious: I love the sound of that. Moltor: When do we start? Captain Whiskers: Immediately. In the morning at Pirate Tavern, Captain Emmett and his crew were training Dipper and Mabel along with their friends. Captain Emmett: Haha! Dipper Pines: (blocks his sabers with his) You're getting great at this, Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye, I certainly do, Dipper, hard training has really paid off these days. Mabel Pines: (aiming her crossbow) Heads up, Marine! As she fires, Marine blocks every last arrow with her baton. Marine the Raccoon: How am I doing, Captain? Captain Emmett: Excellent work, Marine, I'm quite impressed on how your improving. Gideon Gleeful: You go, Raccoon Girl! Then, Emmett was beginning the hope on finding One Piece. Captain Emmett: Hmmm. Dipper Pines: You okay, Captain Emmett? Captain Emmett: Huh, oh I was just thinking about something. Pacifica Northwest: About finding One Piece and be King of the Pirates? Captain Emmett: Aye, more than anything. Soos Ramirez: Chin up, Buddy, I'm sure you'll make a great Pirate King someday. Captain Emmett: Yeah, your right. Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225